The Code of a Ninja
by ToonQueen
Summary: Two strange bots are found within the Autobots' Earth Base. Secrets are revealed about the old company that owned the warehouse. Prowl and Bee find themselves in the middle of the conspiracy. TFA x Botz Master crossover.


A Transformers x Botz Master crossover.

I'm writing this for as a gift to friend Java. Many eons ago we had two Mary Sue characters in Botz Master. Teehee.... She's not into Transformers Animated at all. *tear*

However she did like a certain Ninja-bot in Botz Master.

Also.. Jeff Bennett is the voice of Prowl, a transformers Ninja-Bot.... Long story short, its DESTINY!

This is a prologue since this is a pre-chapter to where the story I'm writing for my friend starts. Since she doesn't know anything about Transformers Animated her chapter starts with our two Mary Sue's not knowing what the heck is going on.

This is quite normal however. Haha. This Prologue was made so that any Transformer's fan that wants to read this crap can understand what the heck is going on.... er more than Java is anyhow. HA!

Green Bot = Java's old Mary Sue

White Bot = My old Mary Sue

I normally ship Bee x Adult!Sari but this is an alternate fic from my other universe. :3

--------------------

"I don't understand why your father would buy some dead company," said Bumblebee as he followed Sari into some of the untouched wings of their base. The only information Sari had given them previously about the place was that her father got it in a merger.

"Well, its an investment. Whatever this company made now belongs to Sumdac," explained Sari as she tried to get a locked lab door open. "They'll surely be something worth twice the money my dad paid for it."

The little girl pried at the door as it then suddenly opened. She looked up and saw that Optimus had opened the door for her.

"I could of just used the key," said Sari as she looked up at the three bots with her. Along with Bumblebee and Prime, Prowl was also with them.

"But we know how sometimes your key gives life to the wrong electronics," said Optimus as he let the little girl go in ahead of him. Sari ahehed nervously at the big bot's comment. There was much truth to what Optimus said. While the key did good it also brought Megatron back to life.

"So.. what do we know about this," Prowl paused to read one of the signs, "ZZ company?"

"Well, they made really awesome technology, and were rumored to have work on artificial intelligence." explained Sari. Bumblebee scratched his head.

"Artificial intelligence?" the yellow speed bot questioned. Sari let out a giggle.

"Well, ah I guess thats what we humans call something that isn't organic that is intelligent," replied Sari.

"Hm, but there is nothing "artificial" about our intelligence," said Prowl. It was a tone that he felt insulted by the culture that came up with that term, but had nothing against Sari.

"Prowl, don't take the phrase personally. Remember, humans have nothing like the All Spark," stated Optimus as Sari and Bumblebee poked around the abandoned lab. Several old computer screens laid broken on the floor while dust covered everything. There also seemed to be singe marks on the walls, as though from lasers. "Are you sure its safe for us to be back here?"

"Why wouldn't it be? My dad owns the place, and we need to find more rooms to clear out! What if Jazz or Blurr ever needed a place to stay?" replied Sari, knowing exactly what to say to allow herself to explore the place.

"I guess you're right," said the boss bot at he two looked around the place. Prowl touched one of his fingers to a dusty shelf and swept it across. He then looked at the thick layer of dust now on his finger.

"This place hasn't been touched for a very long time," added Prowl. Sari noticed some old newspapers on the ground and picked them up. The little redheaded girl then peered at the dates on them.

"Wow, over 50 years!" said Sari. Bumblebee noticed a football on a shelf and then gave a toss to Prowl, knowing it would annoy him.

"Hey ninja bot, think fast!," Bumblebee tossed the ball right for Prowl's head. Without looking up the ninja bot caught the ball in one hand and put it down on the table by him. Bumblebee pouted that he did not get a reaction out of Prowl. Bumblebee then went looking back at the shelf he had found the ball on. He grabbed another ball, this time a volleyball. As the the speed bot removed the ball he noticed something behind it. It was clearly a face. The yellow bot let out a scream and fell back on the table behind him.

"What is it Bumblebee?" asked Prime as he went over to the smaller bot. Sari rushed to her friend's aid as well. The yellow bot sat up and rubbed his head.

"I saw a head on the shelf!" replied Bumblebee. Prowl raised an eyebrow and walked over to the shelves in question. Prime helped Bumblebee up while Sari peered curiously at the shelves. Prowl had a look of curiosity that matched Sari's. The ninja bot put his hands into the shadows of the shelf and pulled out what was clearly a robot head. It was powerless and half melted on its left side. Bumblebee eeped again at seeing the melted side of the robot head.

"Its okay! Its just some earth robot head, geesh," stated Sari.

"There appears to be several here," added Prowl. "It is not as though they are fellow Transformers. They are no different then the service bots Sumac makes."

"I don't know.... they just really creep me out!" said Bumblebee as he stood and peered back at the shelves again. A basketball rolled out towards Bumblebee. He was about to fall back again but Optimus put a hand to the yellow bots back to prevent it. "Thanks boss bot."

"We can just clear everything out to the dumpster out back," suggested Sari as she took another head off the shelf. The head ended up being too heavy for the little girl. The head dropped to the ground and rolled to the corner of the room. "Oops! Sorry!"

"We can get Bulkhead to help with cleanup," Bumblebee volunteered his best friend's help. Sari chased after the head to the corner of the room. As the tried to lift it up she noticed a corner of the metal floor was raised up. She dragged the head off the metal tile it was resting on. Optimus noticed their normally talkative human friend was quiet and looked over at where she had gone. Sari worked to lift what looked to be a trap door.

"Hey guys! I found a secret room? This is so cool!" announced Sari as she still struggled to open the door. "It looks like I might have to use my key though."

"Remember what I said about that Sari," replied Prime. Prowl looked over the computers in the wall. The ninja bot hit a few switches under the panels till lights flickered on all the panels.

"Perhaps there is another way of getting it to open," said Prowl as he looked over the now working computers. Prime came over to what looked like the main control panel. Sari climbed up on a nearby chair to press buttons on the panels.

"Hmmm, this is so hard without the key!" grumbled Sari. With a few more of the child's button hits a green beam comes from a ball in the ceiling. It then scanned Bumblebee.

"Uh.. guys...," the yellow bot whined, worried that this scan might lead to something worse.

"Just hold still Bumblebee, it is just verifying you," said Prowl as he noticed the speed bot's stats on one of the computer screens. Sari looked at it too, noticing it was focusing on Bumble's spark in his chest cavity. Before Sari could show any worry that it might target his spark, the trap door opened. The yellow bot let out a sigh of relief as the green glow came off him.

"Whatever it did, it looks like we passed," stated Optimus. Sari quickly rushed over to the now open floor panels and climbed right down. Prowl and Bumblebee easily jumped down. Prime found himself barely able to fit but made it as well.

"Hm, there are foot prints in here. Bot foot prints. They are made in the dust, someone left here at some point," said Prowl as he kneeled down to look at the marks.

"That can't be possible, unless they left before we arrived here," said Optimus.

"Uh... Guys?" spoke Bumblebee worriedly as he was in the far side of the room.

"Is it more heads?" asked Prowl with an exasperated sigh.

"No, its, its Autobots!" Bumblebee's voice had a ton of confusion. Prime pointed his arm flash light at the corner Bumblebee's voice came from. Sari's key started to glow as the two bots came into view. Despite what Bumblebee had said there was no Autobot logos on the bot bodies, but they were no deceptions either. The only reason he could think that they were Autobots was the quality they were made at. They were nothing they had seen on earth yet. Both the bodies were offline. The white one was sitting up, slumped against the wall. A green one was in a fallen position not far from the white.

"They look like they went offline during a fight," said Prowl as he looked over the green body.

"Sari! Your key is glowing!" exclaimed Bumblebee.

"Oh wow!" replied Sari, "It glows. but much weaker than it does for All Spark pieces."

"We should get them to Ratchet just in case." said Optimus.

"Or I can just use the key," Sari chimed in.

"No, we have to make sure they are Autobots before you do that," replied the big bot.

"No markings at all could mean they were refugees trying to avoid the wars," suggested Prowl. Optimus looked down at the white body in the corner. He then looked around at al the damage in the hidden lab.

"I have a feeling that was not the case," the boss bot spoke suspiciously.

--------

"They are very well made, but not Cybertronian work," concluded Ratchet to the group. The two bots found had been placed in the makeshift med room.

"But the key reacts to them!" said Sari as she peered at the two bodies on the tables.

"While they have complex circuits, they have no spark chamber," informed Ratchet.

The two lifeless bots were obviously female by there body design. Sari looked over the white one curiously. The bot had a pearled tone to her body. Her joint's weren't white, but silver. The key glowed as the child stepped closer to the body.

"Sari, we are not going to use the key on them," commanded Optimus Prime. The red headed child pouted.

"The key is reacting for a reason." the child protested. "Comon, just one turn, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssse!"

"No, Sari, let Ratchet finish his tests and then we'll discuss it," said Optimus.

"Fine! I'll be in my room!" grumbled Sari as she stormed off.

"Why are you against her using the key all of the sudden?" questioned Bumblebee.

"After the creation of the Constructicons and Dinobots we have to be careful with the All Spark's power," explained Optimus, "We can't have more bots on Megatron's side."

"The Dinobots are not on Megatron's side," corrected Prowl. The ninja bot felt personal responsible for the Dinos since he was the one that saved them.

"Yeah, but your 'friends' aren't helping us much either," replied Bulkhead. Prowl let out a sigh at everyone not understanding where he was coming from.

"Lets give Ratchet a day to analyze his findings. We will discuss this tomorrow," repeated the boss bot. "Lets rest a few cycles before arguing about this."

----------------

Hours went by as Bumblebee was powered down for some relaxing. He was woken up by Sari jumping on him.

"Cmon! Wake up! I know you can hear me!" the child said as loud as one could at a whisper. She banged on Bumblebee's head some.

"Wha wha what's the emergency Sari?" asked Bumblebee at a normal loudness of voice.

"SSSssssssh!" Sari hushed her bot friend.

"I'm going to use the key on those two bots. I want you to come with me in case something goes go wrong," said Sari at a whisper.

"But big bot said to wait till Ratchet said it was okay," replied Bumblebee at a whisper as well.

"The All Spark wants me to do something about them," spoke Sari with determination as she clutched her key. "And I will do something about it!"

The duo quietly peeked into the med room. They saw that Ratchet was gone. As the bot and child snuck up to the med tables they both felt a hand on their shoulders.

"What are you two doing?" asked Prowl, though he knew exactly what they were up to.

"Man Prowl, do you ever power down?" asked Bumblebee as he turned around. "The key reacts to them, we have to do something!"

Prowl looked between the two offline robots and Sari's key. Something in the ninja's spark recognized the two bodies, though it was impossible. It did peak his interest.

"We were told to wait till Ratchet did the proper analyzing. It would not hurt to do some investigating of our own," replied Prowl. Even though Sari was disappointed about not being able to use the key, this still sounded interesting.

"So... we'll get to check out that lab more?" smiled Sari.

"Yes, that seems like the logical thing to do now. Perhaps we can get the computers online enough to see any information on them," Prowl planned.

"Alright then, lets go!" grinned Bumblebee. The three quietly made it to the lab they had discovered earlier.

Bumblebee slide under one of the consoles and started to repair the wires. Prowl gave a closer look to the robot heads on the shelves while Sari spent most of her time spinning in an office chair. There wasn't much she could do until the power was on.

"So.... did anyone else find it strange that the scan accepted me earlier?" asked Bumblebee as he worked on the wires. His stingers on low worked as welders.

"Maybe it just scanned for artificial intelligence or something," answered Sari as she went around for another spin. "I mean, humans don't really know what a spark is, so maybe these machines read it the same."

"Bumblebee? Intelligence?" joked Prowl in his monotone voice.

"Hey! Who's the one repairing this huh? I did learn how to be a good repair bot!" defended Bumblebee. He fused a few more wires as the power finally came to all the computers. A video started to come up on the largest screen. Prowl and Sari blinked hearing the sound of the video behind them and turned around. Bumblebee lifted his head quickly to see it too, but ended up bumping his head on the counsel. He quickly scrambled up to meet up with his friends.

Several bands of static went through the video until it finally focused. The face on it showed a man in at least his fifties. He had brownish short hair that was greying on the sides. yellow metal googles rested on the man's forehead.

"Its great to know that you lived, well... I wouldn't really know, because I'm probably gone if you're getting this message. But lets not focus on that negative fact old friend. Ah- well, I guess I have some explaining... not everyone is dead," the video frizzed out for a moment.

"Who is that? Sari do you have any idea?" Bumblebee asked his organic friend.

"No idea, but that recording could be fifty years old, or more!" replied Sari.

"To protect the kids, I made them go offline, so the Corp wouldn't be able to find them. I guess, in spur of the moment, I forced the girls to go offline too," the man on the video screen let out a soft chuckle, "Boy, are they going to be mad when they wake up."

The computer frizzled again, the three watching could tell they were missing information.

"Kids? Offline?" Bumblebee questioned. To the Autobots kids were only something organics had.

"Maybe robot kids?" speculated Sari with a hand on her chin like she was thinking hard.

"I had a feeling this battle was going to end badly, and I'm normally the optimistic one," the man in the video rubbed the back of his head in a nervous habit. "I wish you the best of luck. I hope you and Blizty still make botzz. We might lose this fight, but we haven't lost the war yet."

"So, this means the two robots in the med room are good guys, right?" asked Sari.

"I do not now. The video was vague," faded Prowl as he scratched the side of his forehead in thought.

"I don't think bad guys would protect kids," spoke Bumblebee.

"We had two clues. He mentioned "the Corp" and someone named Blitzy," stated Sari. Suddenly the screen made a sharp shrieking static. The little girl covered her ears as the two bots turned off their audio sensors for a moment.

"I guess I should mention how to wake up the sleepers. This video will emit a high pitch frequency that will deactivate the virus I put in them," the man ahehed as the video then stopped.

"We should head back to the med lab!" Prowl ordered as Bumblebee rushed out of the room.

"Way ahead of you Prowl! Literally," said Bumblebee as he rushed down the hall on his feet wheels. Prowl carried Sari as they followed. A loud shrill noise shrieked again, louder than the last time. It was enough to even wake Optimus from being powered down. Bumblebee came into the medic room only to fine no one there. The offline bots on the tables were gone.

"Prowl, what's going on?" asked Optimus as he noticed the two heading to the med lab.

"Ah... nothing!" replied Sari as innocently as she could. Bumblebee wheeled in and ruined Sari's deception.

"They're gone!" the yellow bot exclaimed.

"Who's gone?" Optimus then looked to the med lab, "Sari I said not to use the key."

"I didn't! We uh, found another way to do it," explained the redhead.

"We turned on the computers in the east wing," confessed Prowl. Optimus Prime let out an exasperated sigh.

"We need to find those two bots. We have no idea what there intentions are," stated Prime.


End file.
